


Letting Loose

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [38]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Letting Loose

The nightclub was absolutely packed to the rafters with energetic young people. They were dancing, with hedonistic abandon, to the lively music of the house band. One particular dancer, a blond man with piercing blue eyes, gyrated his way through the mass of bodies and let the rhythm dictate the action of his hips. Although he looked no difference in age to the people around him, he was, at least, ten years older.

Illya Kuryakin spent most of his life having to be anonymous but, the anonymity of the club was different animal. Those with whom he was acquainted knew him to be a somewhat reserved, shy fellow and, generally this was true. However, there were times when Illya need to let loose; be it after a mission, after a spell in medical, or even just after a long period of inactivity.

Usually, Illya would visit a jazz club to either listen, or play, but this time that option wasn’t available to him. He and Napoleon had just prevented the end of the world again, but now found themselves in a small town in southern California; one which was not possessed of a jazz club. The American had quickly taken his leave from his partner in order to go in search of female company. As for Illya, he wasn’t in the mood to get involved with a woman, but he needed to release the tension he’d built up over the last three days.

It hadn’t taken long to find the nightclub and, for nearly five hours, Illya had danced and drank. He attracted the attention of many women, but none of them got any further than a kiss. He laughed to himself as he imagined the faces of his colleagues were they to see him. They would no doubt assume he had been replaced with a Thrush double.

It was 4:30 am when Illya finally returned to the hotel, and the room he was supposedly sharing with his partner. The orange glow of dawn was already showing itself. After the nightclub, he had found a quiet bar, where he spent two hours winding down. When exhaustion began to creep over he knew it was time for bed. Entering the room, he was surprised to find Napoleon there. The CEA had begun to wake when he heard the sound of Illya trying to get the key in the lock, and was fully woken when the door slammed against the dresser. 

“I take it you were unsuccessful in getting laid,” Illya slurred, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the bed. He was asleep before Napoleon could even begin to answer. 

Napoleon sighed in acceptance of Illya’s state. It was very unusual for him to get this way, but Solo had seen it more than once and fully understood the reason for it. They didn’t need to leave until lunch time, which would give Illya time to develop a doozy of a hangover.


End file.
